La page blanche
by Miss Tako
Summary: Examen de divination, nos chers Maraudeurs comparent leurs exploits respectifs. Ecrit dans le cadre de la Nuit d'Ecriture du FoF  Forum Francophone


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la quatrième Nuit Ecriture du FoF

(Forum Francophone) pour le thème " page blanche ". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet, où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

-Une page blanche ? s'étouffa Remus.

-Euh… oui. Hasarda Sirius, surpris par la réaction du loup-garou.

-Complètement blanche ? insista-t-il, espérant quand même que son ami n'était pas stupide _à ce point là_. Tu n'as rien marqué du tout ?

-Non, rien, nada, le néant total.

-Comme l'intérieur de ta tête. Ironisa James.

-Tss… Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire croire que tu as fais mieux que moi Prongs.

-Et bien figure toi que si ! J'étais très inspiré sur le sujet.

-En Divination ? Très inspiré ? On avait bien le même sujet, dites ?

-Trouvez et interprétez un élément récurant de vos rêves. Confirma Remus.

-Où tu as bien pu trouver des trucs à dire James ?

-Lily. Lâcha simplement Peter.

-J'ai détaillé avec précision absolument tous les rêves où elle apparaissait. Même celui où elle arrivait dans le dortoir en…

Sirius grimaça.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir !

-Finalement, je crois que tu as bien fait de ne rien marquer Padfoot. Sourit le rat.

-Quand même, ne rien marquer… ça va quand même compter pour ton ASPIC.

-Rhoo… Moony, tu crois vraiment qu'ils regardent nos résultats en _Divination _?

-Mais un T, dans quelle que matière que ce soit…

-ça n'existe pas, T, comme note. Fit remarquer James.

-Et bien ils l'inventeront spécialement pour vous.

-Hé ! Pourquoi "nous" ? J'ai rempli quatre-vingts sept centimètres de parchemin !

-Autant de papier gâché pour parler d'une folle furieuse… Aïe ! T'es malade !

-Sirius, je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma future épouse !

-Faudrait déjà qu'elle soit au courant de tes projets, ta "future épouse". Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas utilisé quatre-vingts sept centimètres de parchemin pour te glorifier.

-Au moins, je n'ai pas rendu une page blanche moi !

-Oh ! Mais arrêtez avec ça, j'y peux rien moi, si je ne rêve pas.

-Il fallait inventer. Répondit Peter. Moi j'ai raconté que je nageais dans un ciel vert. Avec pour interprétation que ma vision des choses allait s'inverser et qu'un grave accident du à l'altitude m'arriverait dans un proche avenir.

Sirius approuva.

-Les profs de Divinations apprécient les graves accidents.

-Pad, il ne s'agit pas de mettre ce que les profs aiment. C'est un examen, pas un concours de littérature apocalyptique.

-Rabat-joie. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il fallait faire, mais on a eu des meilleurs notes que toi toute l'année avec notre méthode.

-Cette fois au moins, je suis certain d'avoir une note supérieure à toi.

-Même pas sûr ! Après tout, ma copie représente parfaitement mes rêves : le rien, l'inexistence, la pureté du blanc, l'immaculé, le néant !

-Tu es un cas désespéré. Conclut Remus alors que les deux autres se tordaient de rire.

-Tu as parlé de quoi toi d'ailleurs Monny ?

-De mes rêves.

-Oui mais ? le pressa le jeune Black, curieux de savoir de quoi pouvait bien rêver le lycanthrope.

-… de chocolat… avoua le garçon en fixant le sol.

-Et après, on se moque de mes rêves. Soupira James d'un ton dramatique.

-Et en Divination, ça signifie quoi le chocolat ? essaya Peter.

-Qu'il a faim. Se moqua Sirius.

-En gros, oui… avoua le loup-garou.

-Je sens que c'est encore Peter qui va avoir la meilleure note. Quelqu'un sait quand on aura les résultats ?

-Dans deux jours. Répondit immédiatement Remus, ravi de changer de sujet.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

-Alors ? Alors ?

-Deux secondes Peter, je ne vois pas. Ah si, c'est bon ! Potter et Lupin, A, Acceptable. Pettigrow… O, Optimal. C'est encore toi qui a gagné je crois Wormtail.

-Et moi ?

-Black… Black… attention, on va savoir si la note T existe vraim…

-…

-…

-Prongs ?

-Black, O, optimal.

-…

-…

-Je ne comprendrais jamais, jamais la Divination… conclut Remus.

* * *

Voilà, fini! Alors, votre avis? Que donne cet OS?

La reine des poulpes vous salue!


End file.
